


Michael, my beloathed

by KaroSunflower



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Blindfolds, Enemies to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Hide and Seek, Lube, M/M, Memes, Oral Sex, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaroSunflower/pseuds/KaroSunflower
Summary: -Dude, first of all, this is not social life, this is just sad - Frank interrupted the other’s man whining. -Secondly, I believe 90% of people in this god-forsaken place hates your guts, so Michael is not special. But most importantly, I wouldn’t call him your nemesis. I highly doubt he even knows your name.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Michael Myers, Frank Morrison/Quentin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Michael, my beloathed

-No, no, no… you got it all wrong- Danny shook his head violently. -For example, Michael… he is my nemesis… My archenemy… We hate each other truly and deeply- he looked the younger man straight in the eyes.

-…ok? I didn’t ask…- Frank was sitting in front of the older man with a half-empty can of beer. They have emptied several cans already. One could say that Danny had enough for one night. -Why do we always end up talking about him when you get drunk? – younger killer complained, resting his head on the palm of his hand.

-Because… I have very strong feelings about him, and I need to express that. Besides, you cannot just insinuate that my social life is non-existent, which is not true at all, and expect me to sit here and listen…

-Dude, first of all, this is not social life, this is just sad - Frank interrupted the other’s man whining. -Secondly, I believe 90% of people in this god-forsaken place hates your guts, so Michael is not special. But most importantly, I wouldn’t call him your nemesis. I highly doubt he even knows your name.

Danny was so scandalized by that implication that he gasped loudly and clutched the place where heart should be in his chest. Obviously now it was not there, because Frank has just ripped it out and threw it to the ground… metaphorically of course. However, killer quickly straightened on his armchair and made a serious expression, finishing overreacting for now.

-Ok, that is completely untrue. I mean, yes, sure, people may not like me very much, you are right, I do not give a shit. But I have been here for almost two years now and I can assure you that every single person in this hellhole knows my name – especially Michael. He is not that dumb.

-I think you misunderstood me- Frank smirked. -I’m not talking about “Ghost Face”. I’m talking about your REAL NAME. Danny Johnson- he leaned back in an armchair and observed as the killer in front of him slowly processed his words.

“There is no way. There is literally NO WAY Michael wouldn’t know my name. It is simply ridiculous. He simply… would have never used it, he does not speak at all, so there is no evidence, right?” Danny thought to himself, feeling very unpleasant heat, building in his temple.

The sole thought that his most dearly loathed man did not think of him as “Danny”, but for example “that little bastard” made his brain short-circuit.

-Ok but consider this… - leader of Legion leaned forward a little, so his friend could hear him better. -Laurie is his sister, right? He definitely knows HER name. So, I bet he doesn’t hate you more than he hates her. Laurie is his nemesis.

At this moment, the sound Danny made reminded Frank very much of a dying rat. 

-Laurie? No… Not like this… - Danny closed his eyes, turned his head to the side and suddenly fell unconscious. At first Frank thought he was overreacting again, but nope, apparently alcohol has finally knocked him out.

-…Holy shit, you killed him- said Joey who just brought some more bears. Just in time to see what occurred between them.

There was a moment of silence, and then Frank burst into laughter, as Danny began snoring.

Boys took Ghost Face to bed. They have been hanging out in Mount Ormond Resort, as per usual, drinking, gossiping, and making fun of literally anyone they could think of. It hasn’t been the first time for Danny to spend the night here.

***

When Danny woke up, he was not sick. He had no time to be sick, ever ( _even when he had tried to interview Adiris, he had not given a single fuck while she had vomited on him. “Fascinating” he had said and noted_ ). Now more than ever, he had a purpose. A quest if you will.

Stalker put on his mask, black cloak and all the other things he took off last night. Ormond was such a nice, warm place when there was no trial in there. Windows were closed, walls were intact, fire was burning in the fireplace and everything was just so cosy. Danny wouldn’t hesitate to undress his working gear in front of the boys. The three of them are close, they are buddies, they would never try to attack him for no reason and without warning (although… if they tried, he had spare knife on his tight, and another, smaller one in his military shoe).

But now Danny had to leave this location. Because he was on a new mission: to find any evidence, that Michael knows his name. Because if he doesn’t, that would mean he didn’t care about him at all, that he didn’t bother to learn that one simple information about him, while Danny has been studying his behaviour, past, family tree, preferences… He even knew Michael’s second name. Why wouldn’t he know at least his first?

So, he left the snowy place and headed towards Haddonfield. But he has chosen a longer route, to better prepare himself for his mission. Sometimes he needed to pace around the dark, misty forest, to release the tension, calm his mind, remind him of his past experiences.

_Of times when he could not stay in one place. When he needed to run away, as far as he could, avoiding the cops, changing his name and personality. It left a mark on him. Sometimes he wonders if Danny Johnson really is his real name._

His plan was not simple at all. He needed to enter a lair of the beast. Ideally Michael wouldn’t be there, so he would have more freedom in his research. Preferably he would avoid getting torn to pieces by that colossus of a man.

Michael had one rule: stay away from his house, don’t provoke him and you are good, he probably won’t even look at you.

_So, what was first thing Danny has done after entering the fog? He has paid him a visit. You know, that’s what Jed would do. It was a very, very short visit. He had woken up in Asylum because his body was so massacred that Entity had to “devour him” like they usually do with survivors, and then create a new body out of that matter. On one hand, it was kind of cool. But from the other? Danny couldn’t sleep for days wondering, if he was still the same person. Later he observed survivors that go on with their “lives” like they weren’t torn to pieces just yesterday by a maniac with a chainsaw. So, he has learned to do the same._

Danny entered Lampin Lane. His first thought was that this place is even creepier in the daytime. Maybe because he was used to seeing it when the little carved pumpkins were lit, when there were generators that sometimes buzzed in the darkness, blinking, and alarming him, that somebody was definitely there. But outside of trial? There were no signs of life anywhere. There was no wind, just fog.

Michael may or may not be here at all and Danny had no way of telling before it was too late.

Unless Ghost Face felt a little tingling. The one that he feels every time somebody is staring at him directly. He immediately looked at the window of Myers’ house – the one Michael always occupied, observing empty streets. “His favourite place to stalk”, Danny assumed. And of course, Shape was standing there again. He did not move an inch when the other killer spotted him…

That was so bizarre to Danny. His method of work was simply: “Stare at people. Stab people. Repeat”. No finesse, no nothing, just brutal force!

And the worst part is, Ghost Face was now forced to stare back. He knew that if he looked away, Michael would magically disappear from the window. It was so cliché Danny didn’t even want to see that.

He put hands on his hips and waited. “Yeah, we can play this game a little longer, Big Boy. I have all the time in the world” he thought to himself. That was a lie. Danny could stalk his prey for hours at a time, but unfortunately, he did not feel as great when somebody was staring at him at the same time. That was not stalking at all, that was just very boring blinking contest, because both sides wear masks.

Michael didn’t seem to get bored and was just chilling upstairs, watching the other person from his old bedroom. He has seen the tiny man many times around here. He remembered the first time, when that masked man strolled causally into his house. So, naturally, he showed him why he should never do that… by shoving a knife into his face. And it seemed to work, since he hasn’t seen the killer do it again. Usually Ghost Face was just hanging around from the distance, checking out other houses, which was fine actually, Michael did not care about those.

It was actually the first time when Ghost Face decided to directly engage in an interaction with Shape. That was new and kind of exciting for him.

-Ok, now I am bored to death- Danny murmured quietly and then walked away, but after a few seconds checking the window again.

Michael apparently really loved his cliches because he was not there anymore. Unless he had some kind of teleporting power, Danny could easily predict his route. So, he hid inside one of the houses. Maybe a little hide and seek will make it less boring?

Michael left the house and began searching for the smaller killer. He apparently had the same idea. After a few minutes, he heard rustling in the bushes, so he went to check it. Danny observed from the window, sometimes throwing one or two pebbles into the bush, to keep him interested. And it was a smart move because Michael was very invested in their little game. After a while though, smaller killer got bored again. He looked at Myers’ House and contemplated.

The house was exactly like in the 60’s. This whole town stopped in the day Michael showed his true colours. Only when the night comes, Entity distorts it a little. They remove furniture, put generators in random locations, the weird police car appears out of thin air. Danny suspects it becomes more like the day Michael escaped the asylum.

He decided to take a closer look. So, he threw a pebble really far away and sneaked out of the other window to stay hidden. When Michael went to investigate, Danny went around to the back door.

Then he was considering his options carefully once more.

His first option and idea didn’t seem very appealing anymore. He could enter the house, spend too much time inside looking for god knows what, then get caught by Michael and become a piece of meat.

But he had another idea. A little more fun in longer perspective.

After a few minutes without any new sound clues, Michael must have realised that he has been cruelly bamboozled. He slowly turned his head towards his house realising what Ghost Face’s intention must’ve been. The killer clutched his fist tightly around his knife and entered the house. Now he was pissed.

He scanned the room carefully, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. At first sight nothing suspicious. Then he entered the kitchen and his eyes fell on a glass standing on the table. In the glass someone placed a small bouquet of flowers. It definitely wasn’t here before, although Michael was almost too confused to be angry about it. Almost. That must’ve been a trap of some sort. He won’t touch them for now. He had to find that little bastard who broke into his house.

So, Michael looked around and searched through every nook or cranny that could fit a person. He found almost nothing. Except, under his bed there was a note.

_“I’m not here anymore_ _♡_ _Good game though”._

He was going to gut him like a fish for that. There is no “if” he finds him, only a matter of where and when.

He always finds them.

***

Ghost Face has decided to leave a little gift in the kitchen, a single note under the bed and then leave the house immediately. He even considered escaping the map, but he really wanted to see Michael’s struggle. And it was worth every second. He loved the part when Michael fold the piece of paper and put it in a pocket on his chest. That was almost cute, almost tender. He would’ve expected him to just rip it to pieces.

Then Michael stood at his favourite window and Danny felt a little insecure in his little hidey hole. There was no way he could see him here, right? Because if he did, he would already be on his way. Blinds were down, but somehow Danny couldn’t help but feel observed again. Oh, nevermind. He is actually heading towards him. Fuck.

Danny watched through the window as Michael was powerwalking towards the house he was sitting inside of. Ghost Face would never panic though – he has already decided what to do… think like a survivor.

He waited few seconds and while the killer was heading upstairs, Danny left through the window and immediately begun running towards the exit. Who knew he would learn something useful from survivors? Fortunately, he did not have the same problem as they had in the form of closed gates. He glanced over his shoulder to check if he was being chased and of course he was! This fucker was casually strolling after him.

Danny smiled a little under his mask. That was almost funny. He didn’t seem to move very fast, Danny could’ve easily run away, so he did. But that was only the beginning of a very long game. The game that won’t stop until one of them dies. Ghost Face was determined to make it as long and interesting as he could.

***

They have been playing for a week now. Danny would enter one of maps, quickly set a small, easy to prepare trap and hide nearby to watch it unravel. Sometimes it would end up with Michael having a bucket of snow on his head. Sometimes a bunch of blades would try to stab him in the face. After a while traps didn’t work as he planned at all.

That is because Michael was slowly learning the ways of that annoying little bastard and adapting to them. He was getting better at finding the stalker, sometimes even before he found the trap reserved for him. Once or twice, Danny was really close to getting gutted, but ultimately both of them survived and the game continued.

Danny was really enjoying this. He hasn’t felt like this in months. He loved the attention. He loved the adrenaline. He almost forgot that he wasn’t supposed to be chased – he was supposed to chase and kill. Entity decided to remind him of that.

“It is time my child” Danny heard a voice in his head. “Your trial starts at dusk.”

-Wait, what? - Danny slowed down, but quickly turned around to remind himself, that his predator was just around the corner. So, like a chased little bunny, he kept running. -No, no, that is not a good moment actually…- he tensed a little. That was not something he expected to happen. He wanted to keep playing. He had so many ideas to put into life. He was just getting creative!

“I will not repeat myself, Ghost Face. It is your only purpose in this realm, whether you like it or not.”

-No, wait, I did not say that I do not want to do it! You know I love this, right? It is just that recently I have been pretty busy…

“I am aware, yes. You have been playing a survivor with Shape. It is not my job to judge you. In the free time you can do whatever you want. However, if your little game is going to further affect your performance, you will suffer the consequences.”

-Yes… Of course- he stopped running and turned around. The colossus was getting closer.

-Hey, Michael! - Ghost Face waved at him energetically. -We need to put a pause on, okay? - he yelled across the field they were running around. It reminded him of two children playing tag, and one of them was called for dinner.

Michael slowed down gradually, seeing that he is not joking. He stopped and tilted his head a little. “Why?” his body language seemed to ask.

-I have a trial tonight…- Danny crossed his arm on his chest. -Do you mind waiting a few hours? We will continue this after I’m done, I promise…

Of course, Shape had another option. He could simply follow Danny to the Archives, wait for him to finish the trial and stab him as soon as he comes back. And they both knew that. But it wasn’t fair. If he lost that way, he would be so disappointed… To lose not of his own fault, but because duty called.

-You can come back to your house, take a nap…- Danny wasn’t sure if Michael was really considering that, because he stood still as a rock, breathing very steadily for a person who has been on the move for the past 6 days or so. He could probably chase him for a few days more if he needed to, and Danny would’ve gladly evaded him just as long.

After a few silent seconds, Ghost Face sighed and shook his head.

-Just think about it, I am going to The Archives now. See you after the trial, Big Boy- Danny stepped back and run quickly towards a giant building located in the middle of the realm. It was surrounded in circle by every location. This place was different from the others though. It was as if this place was directly connected to the outside world, but Danny couldn’t quite figure out how, or how could he use that for his gain.

There was that one room with a big fireplace. It was obvious that the fireplace was somehow connected to the campfire of survivors. After a minute of searching through his pockets, he found something little and gross, but something that apparently had some value for entity. He threw a Hollow Shell into the fire. Soon, few other things appeared in there: some flowers, a shiny coin and oh, a secret? Interesting. Probably a shroud.

Ghost Face came closer to the big door with an eye on it. He was supposed to enter the location of a trial through them. Suddenly he realised he’s being watched. He turned around to see Michael at the door. Danny frowned under his mask.

-I knew it… I knew you just would not play fair- he sighed very disappointed and entered the trial.

***

It was not an easy trial for anybody. Especially since Danny had a lot on his mind. It was not an excuse to get played by survivors though! He thought he tried his best, but deep down he knew that Michael was waiting for him at that door, that he won’t let him continue.

That the game was over.

Unexpectedly, from his grim thoughts distracted him Meg, slamming a pallet on his head. Killer sighed and fixed his mask a little, feeling a small crack under his glove. “Huh. That doesn’t happen often, does it? “

“Thanks redhead, I kind of needed that” he thought to himself and kept going after her. Later on, while he was picking up Jake, the boy stabbed him with a sharp piece of glass, and he dropped him. Ghost Face did not expect that. It has never happened to him before. It hurt like hell and he was even more pissed than he already was.

In the end, both of these survivors escaped. Jake left through the gate alone while Meg escaped through the hatch. Danny wasn’t even mad, he kind of deserved that. The world around him shifted and he was standing next to the door with an eye again. It was not going to be pleasant. He still had the piece of glass in his back, and he suspected that all these pallet stuns might have given him concussion.

He entered the room. Michael was actually sitting on an armchair. That was kind of bizarre view, since Danny has seen him standing or walking. Danny had hope that maybe he really took a nap in here, but nope, the white mask turned in his direction.

-Very well- Ghost Face shut the door behind him. -Do your worst, Michael Audrey Myers- Danny put an emphasis on the second name, just to flex on him. He had no way of escaping this room and no more energy to defend himself. He has decided to accept his punishment… even if he was still salty about it.

Myers raised from his seat and slowly approached sore loser of their game, that tried to straighten a little, because he was a proud man and didn’t want to give Michael the satisfaction of seeing him defeated and sad. Unfortunately, that fucking shard was stuck in a very uncomfortable angle, so he couldn’t keep this pose very long and keep straight face at the same time. Good thing he still has his mask on.

Well, not for long. Michael has decided that the first thing appropriate to do was to violate stalker’s privacy. So, he slowly tilted smaller man’s chin upwards with the tip of his huge knife. Surprisingly gently he removed that hood and grabbed him by his mask, slowly pulling it off him.

He met a glare of very angry and tired eyes. Many of Danny’s dark, long hair left his low ponytail and fell on his face. Michael thought that up close, that man is even tinier than he had thought. And something in his eyes made him feel hot under his mask. Not sure what though.

Killer traced with his knife line of Danny’s jaw, cheek, wondering what else he could do. And Danny would lie if he said it didn’t turn him on a little. Maybe if he wasn’t so mad at that cheater, he would’ve enjoyed it fully.

-You know what I hate about you the most? - he said without taking his eyes off the man. -Everybody acts around you like you are some kind of unhuman monster… Pure evil if you will- a bitter smile has shown on his face. -Pure evil my ass. You are a guy in a Halloween mask – just like me. And yet you have become “Michael Myers – The Embodiment of Evil” and I am just an ordinary sociopath… Some people claimed even that Ghost Face wasn’t a singular person, but a bunch of pretenders, because murders occurred on a very large area in relatively short period of time. They couldn’t believe one man could do it… so they didn’t. And nobody will ever know his real name…

And at this moment Danny reminded himself what was this whole mess about. His face softened a little as he looked away. How was he supposed to ask him that?

-I bet you don’t even hate me that much, huh? You are just angry because I have entered your home- he gazed at him again, this time more sad than angry. His eyes were kind of similar in shape to those of his mask.

Michael was patiently listening to him this whole time. He nodded a little. Yes, that was the whole point – to punish tiny man for his tiny crime – messing around his house. Was he mad? Yeah, a little. Did he hate him? No, not really. Now that he thinks about it, the game they played was even more fun than any reward he could’ve won in the end.

Danny sighed loudly and closed his eyes for a moment.

-Let’s get this over with. Finish me before I bleed out on this floor- he looked down to check something. Yup, a puddle of blood was getting bigger and bigger because of the back wound. Michael also glanced there and was surprised a little. So that’s why tiny man wasn’t fighting back…?

Shape turned smaller killer around, that way so he faced a wall and looked at small hole in the material. Michael pushed him a little and Danny put his hands on the wall.

-What are you doing? Don’t…- he didn’t finish, because Michael was already in the process of pulling the glass out. Of course, without finesse, only with brute force. Danny gasped loudly and bit his gloved finger very hard, trying not to whine. And yet, he couldn’t shut up.

-You are dumb… you are so dumb… glass is… brittle. Small pieces are going to stay insidOHFUCK! - he smashed his head on the wall and moaned painfully. The glass was gone, and his wound started bleeding even harder than before. Soon he began feeling lightheaded.

Michael looked at the piece very carefully, then he gently put it in his pocket. Danny would’ve thought that it’s dangerous, that Michael could cut his nipple or something worse, but right now he was busy trying to stay conscious. The last thing he remembered is that Michael pressed on his wound pretty hard and that’s where Danny’s limit of pain must’ve been, because he passed out immediately.

***

Danny slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on his stomach. Firstly, his back still hurt a little, so he couldn’t have died back there, or else he would feel completely fine by now. Secondly, he realised he’s half naked with bandage around his chest. That part was interesting.

Then he looked around the room. He was in Mount Ormond Resort. That was the room he sometimes slept in when he had a sleepover with the boys. How did he get here? Did Michael drag him here? His heart begun pounding.

-Well, well, well. Look who has finally woken up- Frank entered the room. -You’re lucky, I was about to call for Sally.

-So? I would’ve died either way- Danny smirked a little.

-True. So? What happened? - Frank sat down next to him.

-Not much. I remember that a survivor stabbed me during trial. Can they really do that?

-Yeah, it’s a perk called Decisive Strike. And that’s what fucked you up so badly? - Frank raised an eyebrow.

-Well, uh, no. Michael pulled the glass out, even when I told him not to…

-Wait. Normally when you get DS, glass doesn’t stay inside at all. It just disappears and the wound heals itself. Why this time would be different? – Frank was a little confused by that.

-I guess the Entity is trying to punish me- Danny concluded. -But I don’t really know how I got here.

-Me neither. Que… Um, we found you in the snow, just around the exit gate- Frank scratched the tip of his nose.

-Oh? Maybe Michael has decided frostbite will be better punishment for me than death- Danny did not seem to be happy about this. Frank wanted to ask about details, but quickly decided not to. -Oh, by the way, I know you are sleeping with Quentin. You don’t have to be embarrassed about it around me- Danny smirked a little. Frank’s face became red like a tomato.

They decided to talk about something else. For now…

***

When Danny felt a little better, he got dressed in fresh clothes (he has to keep his stuff somewhere, and since he doesn’t have his own map, he uses this room as his storage) and left Legion to their devices. He would love to know what led Michael to his decision, but then he remembered that their game was over. He has lost and if he goes into Myers’ house again, the cycle will begin anew. Is it even worth it at this point? Michael does not care about him that much anyway…

Wait a minute. Something wasn’t right in this whole scenario.

Why did Michael bring him here of all places? He could’ve hidden him anywhere in the snow, or on a completely different map, or burn his body in the fireplace. He had many different options! But instead, he put him in the only place where Danny had friends. How did he know about that? It’s not like Ghost Face runs around telling everyone about how he loves getting drunk with Legion.

“Oh Michael… so you were the naughty boy all along?”

***

Michael was standing in his favourite spot. He should’ve been satisfied. He won against that tiny bastard. He caused him a lot of pain, he listened to his muffled screams and yet, he was standing near the window and frowning to himself under the mask, not even observing the street anymore, just spacing out. He did not kill him, because he didn’t feel like it, that’s all there is to it. But deep down he knew that if he killed him, he might’ve not come back here ever again.

It has been almost two days since he left him on a snow pillow. He has been wondering if he might’ve frozen to death because of that, if they didn’t find him at all.

He jumped a little when he heard knocking. He didn’t see or hear anyone approaching the house, so he was very surprised that somebody was at the door. He headed downstairs to check who the mysterious guest was.

Danny thought it would be funny to just stand in the window in the same pose Michael always stands and stalks. It actually was pretty funny, but Danny got distracted. He looked through the window inside the living room and he realised that Michael took his bloodstained, cracked mask and hung it over the fireplace. Next to it was hanging small piece of paper with a heart on it and a bloody piece of glass. Quickly he looked at the staircase again and he saw Michael approaching. He waved at him excitedly.

-Hello Michael! I come in peace- he showed the man a small bag of groceries that he brought from Gas Station. Just a bunch of snacks and two cans of soda. Michael felt unexpectedly happy to see him. He nodded to him and Danny took it as an invitation to come inside. He closed the door behind him.

-I see you have my old mask- Ghost Face pointed towards the coffee table. -You can keep it, I just wanted to say that’s pretty funny to have it hanging in there. Like a trophy of some sort. Am I your deer on the wall? - he allowed himself to sit down on the couch and unpack his groceries. Michael was at first hesitant to join him, but soon they were sitting about 5 feet apart.

Danny was first one to take off his mask. He fixed his hair a little.

-So? What do you think? You had some time to watch my face carefully… Do you think I am pretty? - he looked him straight in the eyes, smirking and batting his eyelashes. He was joking and honestly did not expect Michael to respond to that. But Michael nodded and that fact took Danny a little off guard.

-Oh? That is… very sweet of you- he blushed a little. He has never thought he would come that far. -Well, if you want to eat anything, but don’t feel like showing me your face just let me know, I will turn around or something…- he said that very casually and again, he was not prepared for Michael to respond so eagerly.

Michael grabbed one of these long pieces of material that hangs from Ghost Face’s costume and tied it around these sad shaped eyes.

-Ah. That works too I guess…- Danny could not contain his giggle. -It reminds me of that one time in Vegas…- Michael took his mask off, observing whether the tiny man was watching him. He was not. He was blabbering something about Russian roulette and male stripper. -Ok, hold a minute…- Danny tried to remember where he put soda. Michael decided to sit and watch him struggle. He silently took both cans in his hands and watched him a little amused. After few seconds he got bored and gently put cold can of sweet beverage against shorter man’s neck.

-OH! Michael, you are mean! - Danny burst into laughter and took the can from him. -And here I was thinking you are boring! – he patted his thigh. And by that, I mean he patted the couch, then he patted the couch a little further and THEN he patted his thigh. Michael smiled a little at that view and moved closer to him.

-But you know, that gives me an idea for a game… What if I tried to find you around the house with my eyes covered? And if I touch you, I win. What do you think? …I assume that you are nodding or shaking your head, I have no idea which.

Instead, Danny heard him opening a can and loud sipping.

-…Michael I am begging you, work with me here…- Danny wanted to be mad at him, but that was again pretty funny. Michael grabbed his chin and gently make him nod his head. -…you are one very creative man, I would have never known.

So, the game begun. Ghost Face was using all of his senses to find Shape. Sometimes Michael would take a sip out of his can just to give him a sound clue, but his footsteps were unusually quiet for a person that size.

Finally, Danny cornered him and pressed him against a wall.

-I got you! - he hummed very pleased with himself. He felt his giant hand patting his hair gently. -Aww. Thank you~ I will take it as a compliment of my victory- he rested his hands on larger man’s chest, then slowly moved them to his shoulders and massaged them a little. -What will be my prize? - he asked rhetorically, before standing on his tippy toes and suggestively licking his lips.

Michael waited a few seconds before gently placing his can on his lips so he may take a sip.

-…Nooo, I was hoping for something… warmer, more... concrete- Danny bit his lower lip and the larger man has decided to make his wish come true.

***

Danny was kneeling on the floor, moaning softly as the giant slowly, rhythmically penetrated his throat. That was also not what he had in mind, but he will take it. He was still blindfolded and fully clothed, allowing the man to take the initiative. He rested his hands on the floor for balance, while Michael was holding his pretty face in place.

Once again, he loved the attention. He loved the adrenaline. And apparently, he loved being fucked by Michael.

At one point he had to take a breather, so he slowly moved away from him.

-Wait a second… wait...- he huffed loudly, licking his lips, and touching his member very tenderly, trying to calm his breathing. -It is so big Mikey… I’d love to feel it inside me - he whispered softly and soon he was laying on his stomach on the couch.

-I have lube in one of my pockets- smaller man hummed. -Let’s see if you can find it~

So, Michael spent few minutes looking through his pockets and trying to find it. He thought it would be easy, but instead found many other things, for example a bottle of perfume, chewed pen, matchbook, or a camera.

-Please, be gentle! These things are fragile…- Danny was a little nervous hearing him throwing bottle of perfume on a carpet. At one point Michael must’ve gotten tired of searching in pockets because he started putting his hand under his lover’s clothes, and Danny thought it was very funny. He was very excited for Michael to touch him like that. Apparently, his body was not fragile enough to warn him the same way.

-You think I’m cheating, Mikey? - Danny giggled, letting him do it. -No, no, by all means, you are welcome to touch me wherever you want- he reassured his lover, feeling big, rough hands on his skin.

Finally, lube fell out of his coat’s inside pocket when Michael was undressing him.

Soon Michael began fingering him very deeply, watching his reactions, listening to his little moans. He begun kissing his lower back, then moving slowly upwards, kissing everything on the way including still pink scar from the glass shard, every single dot on Danny’s back, until he finally grabbed that pretty, dark hair, turned man’s face a little more in his direction and kissed him very eagerly.

Danny was used to trying not to lay too much on his hurt back, but it was hard when all he wanted was more kisses. He decided to suffer a little for the greater good.

-O, fuck yes! - he moaned louder when his lover pressed on his prostate. But then Michael decided to torture him a little and pulled his fingers out of him completely… Just to watch him beg.

-Nooo… Mikey, please…- Danny wiggled his hips. -Please, just fuck me already! - he had no reservations from begging. Michael turned him on his stomach again, a little rougher, and that means the cloak fell from the couch and took the blindfold alongside. So, naturally Ghost Face thought it was okay to look. Nope. Not at all. A big hand pressed his face into the cushion.

-Ok, fair. I’ve got the message. No peeking- Danny gave him a thumbs up.

After a while, soft moans and words of praise were spilling out of his mouth as Michael was pounding him into the couch. Big, strong hands were pulling his ponytail, keeping his head in place, but Danny didn’t mind it at all. That felt good. That felt right.

Few minutes later Danny begun to stroke himself, breathing heavily. He couldn’t wait any longer, the sweet stimulation was just too much.

-Harder… fuck, yes! – he felt himself coming all over the couch. Oh, that’s not good. Is Michael going to be pissed about that?

Michael didn’t really care in that moment, since he was busy chasing his own pleasure. Without second thought he came inside the man, holding that tiny butt in a right position. But the tiny man was very demanding. Apparently, he needed more, and the larger man was more than happy to deliver.

Danny was sitting in Michael’s lap, blindfolded once more, holding his shoulders, and riding him intensely. This time he received much more appropriate number of kisses – a lot. He was playing with his hair a little, thinking how pretty they must be… maybe he is blonde? That would be cute… But then his train of thought was interrupted by a large dick that demanded more movement from him, so he focused on that task right away.

-I would love to see you, baby…- Danny whispered into his ear. -You must be so gorgeous…- he bit his earlobe a little. His answer was hard spank in his left butt cheek. -Oh! Harder baby…- he moaned and received another one. -That’s right, no looking- he giggled and continued rocking his hips.

After several more minutes of intense sexual activities, both of them came again, this time kissing each other passionately. 

***

-That was the best thing that has happened to me in this realm- Ghost Face was lazily caressing Shape’s chest, playing with his nipples, his collarbone, and every single part of him that he wanted to thoroughly investigate.

Michael didn’t let him take the blindfold off, because he wanted to cuddle and kiss him some more, which was impossible with the mask on. He was holding the tiny man his arms, enjoying his warmth and pleasant smell. That certainly felt like a satisfying reward. Yeah, he felt satisfied now… except for one thing…

-Ah, by the way… I am still not sure if you know my name. But that’s okay, I don’t think I want to know. It was kind of my fault that I have never properly introduced myself, right? - he caressed his cheek gently. -But just so you know, my name is Danny Johnson, and from now on you are mine.

As an answer, Michael has kissed his temple.

-Yeah, that’s right my big boy. I claim you- he pulled himself up on his elbows and immediately bit his lover’s neck. He made big and bruised hickey there.

Michael couldn’t contain himself and he laughed a little, just because he was ticklish in that place. He didn’t stop Danny from doing that though.

-Oh dear, that was so cute…- Danny caressed his face a little more and kissed him.

Michael decided to give him a hickey too, as a treat, even though he didn’t really know how to do it properly. He made quite a few attempts before he got it right, making tiny man laugh in the process.

-Have you finished? How do I look? - he chuckled, and then he got pulled closer into strong embrace.

Frank will be happy to hear he was right…

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest fanfiction ever. I've decided to write it, because my Tumblr blog got +100 followers and I wanted to do something special for that occasion. English is not my first language so if it’s a little wonky, please be patient with me!  
> Thank you to everyone that supports my artwork <3


End file.
